Project:Echo
by Maddyisms
Summary: What is the ultimate weapon? Scientists at Cadmus believe they have unlocked the key to it, decide to test out their theory. Project Echo must kill Project Kr. Will it succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is being published in a fanfic for a fanfic deal with Jus Sum Dude, and it's a young justice fanfic. Just a little thing I thought of, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice because if I did, I wouldn't have cancelled the show. **

Chapter One

Project Echo

"_Is this a good idea? Cadmus is being shut down, why should we go after-?" _

"_We have too!" a voice retorted, anger thrumming in the words. "We cannot allow project Kr to remain, the experiment failed!"_

"_But if Kr failed, what is stopping project Echo from doing the same?" The first voiced asked again, still doubtful. _

"_We have learned much from Kr's disappointments, and Echo is much more refined. It will not be another mistake."_

"_But is Echo ready? And if the Light finds out what we are considering-"_

"_They won't! Cadmus is finished, and in order to keep this under wraps all unsuccessful experiments must be terminated. Stop your worrying, and begin the programming process."_

"_Fine. But is this goes south, it's on your head." _

"_That will not happen. I managed project Echo myself, Echo will kill Kr, then we will terminate Echo and put this Cadmus mess behind us." _

-line break because it never works on my computer-

Superboy was annoyed. Already this job was taking too long, what was supposedly a simple case of stopping a couple of thieves turned into a hostage situation. The two crooks grabbed a family, and were hiding out in the bank that they were trying to rob.

_"Conner?"_ M'gann voice resounded in his head.

"_Yeah?"_

_ "Did you hear what Robin said?"_

_"Ah, no sorry. I got distracted." _ M'gann and Robin were the only two here for the robbery. But the supposedly simple job got complicated fast.

_"He said to wait for his signal and then rush in to get the hostages out." _

_ "What's the signal?"_

_ "I don't know, only that we would know it when we see it."_

_ "Great. That's helpful."_ As soon as he thought the words, a large noise thundered in the bank, accompanied by a huge billowing cloud of smoke.

_"Guess that's the signal." _ And with that Conner jumped into the air, and soared towards the bank. He crashed through the window, in time to see Robin engaged with the two robbers. Scanning the room he quickly spotted the family huddled in a corner. M'gann was there also, and was starting to levitate the two kids out, leaving just the parents. That would be his job. Leaving Robin to deal with these two low class villains, he grabbed the mother and then father and followed M'gann out back where they could safely get away.

"Mommy!" the younger girl cried when she saw Conner with the parents, and broke free from M'gann and ran towards them.

"Elise, come here sweetie we need to go!" The mom called fearfully, scooping up her daughter and grabbing the other's hand.

"Thank you." Conner looked at the father and nodded before answering.

"Get out of here, take your family home." They scurried off, towards the police cars that were finally arriving.

_"Robin, the police are here." _ M'gann said, as she flew back towards the building.

"_Took them long enough, so not astrous. But it's fine, I'm finished here." _

_ "Great. Meet you in the bioship." _And with that M'gann cut off the mental link. Conner was ready to leave, he was tired. It was a busy day, with Wally working with his uncle and Artemis off training, they handled all the missions on their own. As they walk to where the bioship was hiding, M'gann woke the ship and it suddenly became visible. M'gann was already on the ship when Conner froze.

"Conner? What is it?" M'gann asked, seeing how Conner had turned and his body was tense.

"I…I heard something." Immediately M'gann was on her guard.

"What? What did you hear?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like-" Yet he never was allowed to finish his sentence, because footsteps could be heard by both. And stepping out of a nearby alley was a girl. She wore black combat boots, jeans and a black hoodie that rode up on her neck. Dark chocolate hair was cropped close to her chin and stormy greys eyes roamed over them without any emotion. Her hands were shoved into her pockets, and the girl had her shoulders hunched. Everything about her seemed wrong to Conner.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here! You need to go home, it isn't safe!" M'gann had called out to the girl. She didn't react besides cocking her head slightly to the left.

"M'gann." Conner began.

"What?" She asked, but stopped when she saw Conner's face.

"Get Robin here and try to get a read on her."

_"Conner? What's wrong?" _The link between the two was up, but Robin still wasn't here.

"_Just get a read on her." _M'gann furrowed her eyes in at the girl, and a green glow lit them. The girl narrowed her eyes and stepped slightly towards them. Then suddenly M'gann staggered with a intake of breath, her hands flying to her temples.

_"M'gann!"_ Conner shouted mentally, but there was no response. Conner didn't know what was going on, but he did know one thing. That girl is attacking M'gann and he has to help. With a growl he charged forward to where she stood, hands still shoved in pockets. She remained immobile as he ran closer, and he drew all his strength into one punch. At the last possible second, she dodged to the left and behind him he heard M'gann gasp as their mental battle stopped with the girl's distraction. He grunted in surprise as he missed but recovered quickly with a jab at her stomach. Conner knew the hit would land, they were too close for another dodge and to block would to shatter her bones because of his strength.

Or so he thought. Yet much to Conner's astonishment and horror, the girl instead of scrambling to avoid his blow, she calmly lifted a hand and stopped it. Then with no emotion, she yanks his hand closer and delivers a kick equal to his own strength to Conner's face. Pain flashed through him as he hit the wall of the building behind him. Telepathy and super strength? What else could she do? As Conner slumped in the Superboy sized hole, herisked a glance at M'gann, who was staggering to her feet. The girl was walking towards them both, her face empty. She drew near M'gann, who still was wheeling from their mental fight, Conner tried to come to her aide, but he was still half embedded in a wall. The girl reached M'gann, and drew back her foot to deliver a crushing kick when whistling noise reached Conner. The girl jerked back, and where her foot was placed was shiny sharp object. It beeped once then exploded in a puff of smoke.

Somewhere a chilling cackle rang through the alley way. When the smoke cleared, M'gann was gone. The girl turned towards Conner, and if he really looked, he thought he could see anger in her eyes. She strode towards him, her boots pounding on the concrete. Conner staggered to his feet, but resolved not to lose this fight. Now he knows what he's up against.

"Who are you?" He had to ask. Conner was confused, still convinced there's something different about her. Her face remained impassive, and she continued her march closer to him.

"What are you after?" Conner knew she was after something. There was a purpose behind her attack, an urgency that didn't belong to her. And Conner knew that was part of the puzzle. By now they were both in reach of each other. The girl raised her fist and charged. He stood ready, and as soon she threw the first punch, he ducked under her swing and landed behind her. She did a roundhouse kick, that he blocked and took the opportunity to attack again. But she just jumped back a couple feet. Conner was about to engage her again when a familiar shadow landed beside him.

"Where were you?" Conner asked Robin. Robin looked offended.

"Helping M'gann while you were dealing with her."

"Where were you when we started fighting a girl with super strength and telepathy?"

"Finishing off some stragglers. Look I got here as fast as I could, can we continue this talk later?"

"Where's M'gann?" Conner snapped.

"Safe! Look we are running out of time." Robin said, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Conner started to ask, but he understood. During their conversation the girl had advanced. But know she stood still, head cocked at Robin.

"Uhhh, what is she waiting for?" Robin asked, his hands ready at his belt.

"I don't know. She did this last time with M'gann." Conner had just finished speaking when the girl darted forward. Robin flipped to meet her, and started with a high round kick. With a simple backhand spring she dodged it, and then blocked his punch. As the two fought, Conner could see her gymnastic abilities too. Yet she fought with no super strength or telepathy. The whole thing was all too odd and he didn't like it. Something was just off, and he needed to find out what before someone got seriously hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter, sorry about the first I wasn't really happy with the pace. I'll try to do better this time, and update sooner. I have been traveling and had no wifi. **

Chapter Two

Superboy's fist left a crater in the wall. He resisted the urge to growl, as the girl avoided his every punch. Still he consoled himself with the knowledge that he is winning. He had managed to back her into a corner, and though he couldn't land a hit, a bead of sweat had lined her brow. She was tiring. He and Robin both were alternating their attacks, trying to exhaust her. What bothered him though was the abrupt change and style of her fighting. With Robin she was agile and nimble, yet with him fast and strong. Like her abilities adapt to her assailant. Even more, he was confused about her no longer using her greatest asset. Her telepathic abilities. If she was skilled enough to challenge M'gann, then she should be strong enough to handle both him and Robin. But she wouldn't. The whole situation bothered him. This girl just set him on edge. As she twisted under his jab, he saw an opportunity. She was slowing down.

He faked a right, and she fell for the feint. She dodged into his next punch. With a sickening thud, his left fist collides into her ribcage and she flew backwards into the wall. A groan of pain arose from her, but Robin leapt at the chance. He darted forward, a birdarang flashing in his hand. With expert aim he throws several, planning to pin the girl while she was stunned. Still, somehow, she recovers enough to avoid all but one, that shears through the high neck of her sweatshirt. It rockets into the wall next to her head, but what drew their attention was the blinking of red and green lights around her throat, with the occasional sound of static. The girl still slouched against the wall, a hand pressed against her stomach. She panted softly, but made no move against them.

"Superboy…do you see that?" Robin asked, not sure what to do.

"Yeah." Both were stunned, and the girl was taking the opportunity to rest.

"What is it?" Robin thought aloud, incredulous.

"I have no idea. But it doesn't matter; we can ask her about it once we win." Superboy retorted. At his words the girl's head snaps up, green eyes glaring. It startled him. He was used to her impassive face, but now, there was anger in her eyes. Robin launched forward first, with a high kick aimed at her head. She ducked to the right, and then started to fight back. Her fighting styled morphed into something familiar, much like a mirror of the person she is battling. As Robin does a backhand spring to avoid a strong hook, Superboy surges to interrupt her. Immediately her flexibility and grace disappear, becoming more powerful and central. No more acrobatic methods, her attacks now focused on strength and steadiness. But still, like he noticed before, she was tiring. The more and more he and Robin switched the more exhausted she got. But as the fight dragged on, her intensity increased; or desperation, depending on how you look at it. Superboy was angry as she continued to stay on her feet, he was going to make her pay for what she did to M'gann. As she fought her sweatshirt shifted more, and they could finally see what was causing the strange blinking. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was a collar. More refined, and it looks more powerful, but there is a collar around her neck. Questions raced through his mind. Why? What was its purpose? Did she do this? Did someone else? And why attack him?

"Robin, you see this?" Superboy grunted, as her attacks became frenzied, a punch to his gut made him double over. And she wasted no time going after Robin. He recovered quickly enough, and jumped to his friend's defense. The girl was grappling with Robin, in a standoff. Both had their arms braced against each other a battle of strength. But Robin won. With a roundhouse kick he knocked her down to the ground. A _crack_ fills the air, and with a flash of light, the collar around her neck snapped. Suddenly the fire went out of her eyes, and a look of mild confusion came over her face, the girl pushed her arms against the ground and tried to stand. It didn't last long, because Robin kicked her brutally hard in the chin. She collapsed back down to the ground, unconscious.

"This definitely puts the dis on the aster." Robin sighs, as the crouches down next to her, carefully picking up the pieces of collar for evidence.

"What are we going to do?" Superboy asked, folding his arms over his chest, a frown on his face.

"We need answers. My best guess is take her back in the bioship to the cave, and try to get her to talk, We will have to tell the league about this anyway, maybe we'll get lucky and she won't be a problem." Superboy snorted.

"When are we ever lucky?" Robin let a smirk crawl across his face. "Do you want to get M'gann to bring the bioship over, before the police come and investigate? I think she'll be fine now."

"Right." And Superby turns to leave, questions pounding in his head to the tempo of his feet. He tried not to let the thought steal into his mind, but it did. What if she is a Cadmus project? What if she is a clone, like him? What will happen then? Superboy found the bioship, and inside M'gann was resting on one of the beds, eyes glowing green. As he approached her, M'gann sat up in expectation.

"Hey, you good?" Superboy asked, concerned.

"Yeah," M'gann let a blush creep across her face, "just a headache. What she hit me with was pretty intense stuff. I was just doing a mental cleanup of the damage. You ok?"

"Yeah, well just wait to you hear the rest of it."


End file.
